AT: Gumwar
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: A retelling. The war between the two kingdoms of candy waged on, Finn swears his loyalty to Bubblegum. As the Candy Knight and Princess they struggle to protect the innocent while defeating their enemies and overcoming themselves.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Adventure Time'

**I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE DISSATISFIED WITH THE A.T. ENDING! Don't get me wrong, it did answer a few questions and I'm happy it had an ending instead of burning out. But I feel cheated! There were so any more things that could have happened. So many questions left unanswered. So here we are.**

* * *

**Retelling**

Princess Bubblegum looked over her work in pride, it was her best yet. A party for OOO's hero. She had gotten only the best for her friend, best decorations, best snacks and best friends. No phony people who wanted to meet Finn the Hero and nobody from Paparazzi kingdom. Though she may have let a few Princess' slip in. Just to show how she through a party for her friend, Finn.

He needed it after what happened at his birthday a few weeks ago. And it would be a nice distraction from what was to come. The Gumwar as she had labeled it. The battle for the Candy Kingdoms. A sweet title to for a bitter event.

A thundering shout of 'SURPRISE' drew her attention.

_And the guest of honor has arrived._ She thought happily.

She went to greet Finn like a good hostess, but was beaten to the punch by Marceline. She had just come in range to hear Marceline speak with her usual mannerisms. Friendly with a hint of mischief.

"Happy Belated Birthday hero." Marceline greeted as she flew close to him. "So...you're almost legal, eh?"

"Yep, I can almost vote." Finn stated with a smile.

Marceline chuckled as her innuendo went over his head and the Princess couldn't help but smile herself. Their human friend has bathed in the blood of over a _literal_ thousand different monsters, and yet he still has a childlike purity. She hoped it never changed.

"Stay innocent Finn." The vampire stated before flying off, no doubt to cause trouble.

PB made to greet Finn again and was beaten again. This time by another Princess who had gotten into the party.

"Care to dance, hero?" The other Princess asked. Finn smiled and nodded as they went off to dance.

Princess Bubblegum smiled at him having a good time, it seemed that things were playing out nicely enough. She'd greet him later.

. . .

Finn found the nearest empty seat and just plopped right down into it. He may have a lot of stamina, but anyone would get tired after the fourth dance with nearly every princess around.

The chair next to him was pulled out and down sat a friend of the human. Cinnamon Bun, Champion of the Fire Kingdom and right hand to the new Fire King. Or Flame Princess to those who knew her.

"Hey CB." Finn greeted.

"Hello Finn, how're you enjoying the party?" The pastry greeted.

"It's great, how are you...enjoying serving under Flame Princess?"

"I feel...complete." The pastry man answered.

The words caught Finn off guard, and drew his interest. Finn looked at the sentient cinnamon bun and marveled. Gone was the half baked man that fumbled to get by, now he was the Right-Hand of the Flame King. He was the Champion of the Fire Kingdom.

"You know CB, you're a lot different than when you were...back when you were..." Finn struggled to find the proper words.

"Back when I was half baked?" The pastry man offered.

"Yeah."

"It's all thinks to Flame Princess." The flame ward stated. "I owe everything to her."

"Hmm?" Finn thought back. "Oh, that's right. She fully baked you." That was the day the pastry became the right hand to Phoebe.

"It's more than that." CB stated. "Princess Bubblegum gave me life, but Flame Princess was my first friend."

"...Ouch." Finn stated playfully. "I thought we were friends."

"She gave me purpose." Cinnamon Bun stated. "Now I have a home, respect and...a life."

"...huh." Finn muttered.

"Finn, would you mind taking the seat of honor!?" A voice spoke across the crowd, breaking Finn from his thoughts.

. . .

Finn sat on the makeshift throne in front of the other party goers.

He had been given plenty of gifts since he had taken the seat. Trinkets of great value or magical powers. Important titles from the royals. He was even given various weapons.

Only one of the gifts had actually meant anything to him. It was from Canyon, she had given him Billy's legendary sword Nothung. She stated he would want him to have it while going on adventures and saving people rather than it gathering dust in his cave. As soon as he touched the giant weapon, it magically resized itself to fit his height.

Now it was time for his final gift.

"Well Finn, the other Princesses and I thought long and hard on what to get you for your birthday, and it wasn't easy." The Candy Princess spoke. "You have a lot of gold, an arsenal of weapons, a-"

"YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF BOOTY!" Someone shouted.

"Ahem!" Princess Bubblegum loudly coughed, glaring at the rude individual. "As I was saying, you have a lot of...loot." The candy princess handed Finn a rolled up piece of paper. "This is the deed to the Grasslands, not just your tree-house, but the surrounding land as well." PB stated. "As agreed by all of the Princesses, you are now recognized as the sole lord of the lands."

"Does this mean you're going to stop breaking in and stealing our gold for taxes?" Jake asked.

The candy princess blushed as all eyes turned to her. She gave a nervous chuckle as she pulled at the collar of her suite, feeling warmer from the sudden unwanted attention.

"I'd like to give a speech!" The candy ruler quickly announced. Once everyone's attention was on her, she turned to Finn. "I look at you and think back to the first day I met you." She spoke fondly. "It was, what would become a common thing among us Princesses, the day you saved me from Ice king. Something we've all experienced before."

Many of the Princess began making sounds of agreement.

"That's right, give it up for Ice King." Said King of Ice stated. "I make the perfect wing man!"

"Actually, he saved me from a monster." A Princess stated.

"It was an evil wizard for me." Another added.

"Hey, I know for a fact that I kidnapped each of you and Finn rescued you." The Ice King stated. "Perfect wing man!"

"I kicked them out of their home." Marceline stated with a smirk, drawing eyes to her. "What, it was still my house."

"Regardless." Bubblegum spoke up, regaining their attention as she focused on Finn. "Time and time again you've come to our defense. No matter the odds or the request." She spoke. "And each time, you helped us resolve our problem." More cheers. "And while there have been a few...hiccups in your judgement." She stated playfully, making the hero blush. "When it really mattered, when we really needed you, you always came to our aid."

"Ain't no thing." Finn stated modestly.

"Don't brush this off hero." P.B stated. "You've sacrificed your life and limb for us and never even asked for so much as a thanks. You've even given up being with your kind, your mother, to come back to us."

As Princess Bubblegum spoke, Finn's mind began to wonder back to what CB had said. Purpose.

_I'm a hero._ He thought proudly.

He had saved the people in the land of OOO time and time again. From threats such as bandits, to rampaging monsters, to political catastrophes. Then there were the deeds he did to save them that they didn't know about. His name was synonymous to good deeds and honor. There were songs sung of him and stories of his adventures. Finn the adventurer. Finn the Lich slayer. Finn the Princess protector. Finn the Hero of OOO. Ect. Things that would last long after he was dead and gone.

_I'm surrounded by friends._ He thought fondly.

He looked around the room and new that it was true. These weren't people that just wanted to meet Finn the hero, but Finn Mertens. These were people who he bonded with, through friendly mingling or life and death bonds.

_I'm free._ He thought sincerely.

He had nothing to shackles him other than the bonds of his own choosing. He had been all around OOO, and outside it, he climbed the highest mountains and (reluctantly) went to the deepest parts of the sea. He went where he pleased and slept under the stars many time because of it.

_I have my answers._ He thought

He finally knew his origins. He knew who his parents were and where his kind were. He was proud of his mother, he...accepted his father. Not that he'd ever forget Joshua and Margerate. They had raised him and taught him the principals that he lived by today. They would always be his parents. His people were living a life they _chose_ to live, no longer restricted by their fears of the unknown.

He had done so much, seen so much, learned so much. Yet he wasn't satisfied.

_So what is it?_ He asked himself. _Have I really accomplished everything? Have I really accomplished _anything_? What am I missing!? _

Marceline floated in the corner of the castle, one of the few spots with enough natural shade that she could remove her hat. The vampire queen was keeping a close eye on the birthday boy. She had a look of knowing on her face that truly showed her age. Being someone who has lived as long as her, she saw things others would miss. Feeling she herself had felt before.

_What's wrong hero?_ She wondered. _Why aren't you at peace?_

She could tell something was bothering him.

"Finn?" Bubblegum spoke, noticing he was distracted.

Finn opened his mouth to apologize, but was stopped by a scream. Instinctively reaching for his sword, Finn stood and reached for his sword.

"Yo Finn~" Marceline shouted in a mischievous voice.

The vampire floated above half a dozen skeletons, armed with battle armor and weapons. The guest cleared away from the undead as they charged the human.

Finn smiled at his vampiric friend, who returned a wink to him, before turning his attention towards the living skeletons. He didn't know why she had done so, nor did he need to know why, he was just happy that she did. Grabbing his sword, he charged into the swarm and began hacking away at them.

PB P.O.V

"Marceline!" Bubblegum groaned. "What the donk was that?"

"You were asking some dang personal questions. In front of everyone." The vampire chastised. "Making him uncomfortable, so Marcy saved the day."

Princess Bubblegum opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately, she knew her vampiric friend was right. Again. She had let her curiosity get the better of her. Again.

"...Your age is showing." Bubblegum muttered. It aggravated her to no end when Marceline was more mature than her.

They watched as Finn dispatched with the last of the skeletons. Bubblegum noticed he had done so with relative ease, he hadn't even worked up a light sweat.

"That was very impressive Finn." PB stated as she clapped. "How would you like to test your self against something with a little more metal?"

Finn nodded in excitement.

Princess Bubblegum made a high-pitched whistling sound. From the shadows dashed a blur, making it's way to her side. Many, minus Finn and the Bubblegum Princess, were shocked at the sudden entrance.

"You have summoned me?" He asked with a bow.

"Yes, I wish you to pit yourself against Finn the hero." Pb stated. "It's his birthday and we would like to see how far his skill has come."

"Then I, Rattleballs 2.0, shall cross blades with my former student." He stated as he removed his cloak.

He drew his fencing sword and took a fighting position. Finn re-positioned his new sword into a comfortable position as well.

"Have at thee!"

3rd P.O.V

There was a tense second as everyone took in the scene. Rattleballs took a fencing like stance. Finn, gripping the sword with one hand, took his own personal stance. Not a formal one, just a stance he was comfortable in, one where he could attack and defend. Neither of the warriors made the first move, eyeing the other up, trying to measure their worth.

Rattleballs made the first move, rushing Finn at a high speed and swinging his blade diagonally. Finn stood his ground and braced the sword with the palm of his hand. A loud clashing noise filled the room as their blades met. Finn's entire body was pushed back, but he didn't break his stance save his foot moving to keep balance.

Rattleballs gave Finn's sword three quick but powerful slashes, intent on testing the weapons durability. If he was able, he'd shatter that blade without hesitation. Finn endured the powerful blows, he didn't falter, and neither did his blade.

As Rattleballs prepared a fourth strike, Finn quickly stepped back and spun around the robot, letting his opponent fall forward thanks to his own strength dragging him down. This gave Finn a clear opening to strike and end the fight, but he wouldn't do that. It was a dirty move and Rattleballs deserved better.

The two swordsman returned to their respective sword stances and eyed each other once more.

This time Finn charged forward, his blade moving in a wide swing. Rattleballs stabbed his sword forward intent on impaling the human before Finn could finish his attack.

In an amazing display of strength and dexterity, Finn jumped over the blade and swung at Rattleballs' head. The robot quickly stepped back and blocked with his sword. Rattleballs was taken by surprise from the force behind Finn's blows. He quickly pushed the blade harder and forced the airborne Finn back a few feet from him.

Once his feet were back on the ground, Finn kept on the offensive.

The two simply wobbled for a millisecond before reaffirming their stances and preparing for another bout.

The Princesses and other guests were in a state of awe as the watched the blades clash. Not in Rattleballs, he was a machine, seemingly built for this purpose. Though they had to admit they were impressed the Candy Princess could build something on this caliber. In awe of Finn. The way his blade seemed to blur around him in a perfectly blended arc of destruction and grace. Even Marceline, a thousand year old being, who's seen countless wars and battles, was entranced by the duel.

All but Jake, too familiar with his brother's rad skills, who ate his sandwich and watched in pride.

Finn felt as if his heart was pumping his veins full of fire. His adrenaline was giving him the hard earned strength he used so many times, the strength he used to overcome so many obstacles. However, he was still human, he'd get tired eventually. But Rattleballs...Rattleballs never got tired.

"Your warrior spirit is amazing Finn." Rattleballs complimented. "Such strength and aggression in your swings! But you wield your blade like a war hammer, all power and no finesse! You're forgetting the basics!"

Finn didn't let the words get to him. He just lunged forward and brought his sword down with great force. In a display of finesse, Rattleballs lunged backwards with a triple back flip before landing on a table. He balanced himself on one leg while waving his sword at Finn.

"This blade really made me want to win a good sword match, but I admit your a better swordsman than I am." Finn stated with a confident smile. "But you can't be a hero with just one thing, and my bag of tricks is vast!"

Finn looked at the machine before him and smirked. Rattleballs was faster and more skilled, but so was a lot of other things Finn fought. And killed. Well he didn't kill _everything_, a bruise sometimes helped them learn.

Finn through the sword like a Spear-man would. It was a clear shot, but Rattleballs evaded it as easily as one would expect.

With Finn unarmed, the robot charged forward and placed his sword at Finn's neck.

"Do you yield?" The machine asked.

"Never." The human answered confidently.

"You are unarmed Finn the Human, defenseless."

"It ain't Nothung!" Finn exclaimed.

The machine tilted his head to the side in confusion of Finn's grammatical error. This pause was just enough time for a surprise blow to the back of his head that forced him to stumble. Looking up, he saw Finn now wielding his new sword and holding it to his neck. Bubblegum's disbelief in magic and programming of logic didn't do anything for the machine but cause a delay.

But he did understand that it had a sword to his neck and no way to defend himself.

"I yield." The machine stated.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in what had happened. Then, applause began to fill the room as everyone gave in to the splendor.

. . .

The party continued as it should have, the people song their songs and danced themselves to exhaustion.

Finn stared off at the stars, sometimes he found it hard to believe that each of them were a burning ball of fire so far away. But that's what everyone agreed on.

"You okay hero?" A familiar voice asked. "You look like you have something on your mind." Finn turned to see Princess Bubblegum standing at the entrance of the balcony.

Finn turned to fully face her and stared at her for a moment in silent contemplation. Not that she'd admit it, but having Finn stare at her so intently made her feel...something. She wasn't afraid, she knew that he'd never _intentionally_ hurt her...but if he wanted to...

"There once was a tiger striped cat." He spoke, drawing her attention. "This cat died a million deaths, revived and lived a million lives, and he was owned by various people who he didn't really care for. The cat wasn't afraid to die. Then one day the cat became a stray cat, which meant he was free. He met a white female cat, and the two of them spent their days together happily. Well, years passed, and the white cat grew weak and died of old age. The tiger striped cat cried a million times, and then he died too. Except this time, he didn't come back to life."

"That's very sad." The Princess stated.

"Jake would find it hilarious." Finn muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. "He hates cats."

"And you?" P.B asked.

He looked away before turning his gaze back to her. "Princess, I've been all across OOO and beyond. From the land of death to worlds outside our realm." Finn stated without bragging. "I've danced and kissed with nearly every princess inside this castle and more, while defending them from a variety of trouble. Such as monsters, curses and internal conflict."

"You've...certainly had an exciting life." P.B stated, trying not to feel too uncomfortable about his exploits.

"Do you know what my only constant is?" Finn asked.

The Candy Princess pondered the question. The only constant in his life, where he does nothing but live on the edge. That was a tricky question for the hero. It wasn't death, as Finn had lost few, though no less important people in his life. Though he had slayed plenty of monsters. There was no love interest that he kept, though his heartbreaks were phenomenal.

"...Jake?" She tried.

Finn shook his head, while he loved his brother, the dog was a thrill-seeker all his own. Preferring to find personal enjoyment more than a shared one. Preferring to pull a con or laze about than do a good deed or push himself to the limit.

"You Princess." Finn stated. "No matter what I do, no matter where I go, I always comeback to your side. To you." He reasoned. "Something is tying us together Princess. Maybe it's fate, or a cosmic being, or even lingering feelings from my past life as Shoko. Either way, I'm not going to fight or run from it, I'm going to embrace it."

"Finn?"

"I'm searching for something, but I don't know what it is. I think-I _believe_, that you can help me find it." Finn drew his sword and dropped to his knees before her and offered the blade. "So, Princess Bubblegum, Ruler of the Candy people, one of my oldest and closest friends, my first love, please let me stay by your side. As your champion."

* * *

"Oh...my...glob." A certain Lumpy Princess gasped.

Though she had been banned from the party for being too fabulous _Cough-attention hog_-_Cough_, that didn't mean she wouldn't try. Unfortunately, that meant having to break into the castle through unorthodox means, such as climbing the castle in hopes of finding an open window. Not finding one, she continued the search. This put her in perfect position to find the gum princess and the hero of honor. And what had just transpired between them.

She had just witnessed the biggest confession/proposal of the year...decade...who knows. _And_ she managed to record it all on her phone!

The former Princess looked at her contact list, it was probably the largest in the land. She had the number of every princess in OOO, as well as the most upper-class people. And the biggest gossipers. Anyone who was anyone. Plus a few no good exes who would be calling her when they realized what they lost.

She sent it to everyone.

**Review-10 and I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own "Adventure Time"

**Friend **

"BWAHAHAHAH!"

The laughs of the Vampire Queen filled the room, much to the Candy Princess' displeasure.

"Are you almost done?"

"N-Not even close!" Marceline struggled to speak. "I-you-" Whatever she was trying to say was lost a she collapsed into a floating pile of laughter. "I can't believe he proposed to you!"

"It's not a proposal!" PB stated, but her words were drowned out by laughter.

Princess Bubblegum was so angry with LSP, that video went to nearly everyone in OOO. Next time she saw the vagabond princess, she was going to send her straight to the dungeons. Maybe she should put a bounty out on her.

"So, are you going to do it?" Marceline asked.

Princess Bubblegum groaned at what was happening around her. Finn, that idiotic human of hers. She knew that he was well meaning, but what he didn't know was the kind of position he was putting her in. The repercussions his actions had, and what her decision could and would entail.

Though either he wasn't aware of it or didn't care, Finn was a giant symbol in OOO. While he had no official title, his name carried a lot of weight in a lot of important circles. He was just as important as any royal figure in the land of OOO. Maybe more so since he didn't have certain restriction.

Bandits raiding your town: I'm under Finn's protection. The trouble usually ended or Finn ended it.

A monster wanted to prove that it was more than a mindless beast, Finn vouches for it. Now it's a productive member of society with happy neighbors and friends.

Needed a mediator between two factions, call Finn the human as the middleman.

To have someone like that ask to be her champion alone would seem like a dream come true, but it was in fact a political nightmare.

All of this disarray was not something she was fond of, so she did what she was fond of. Planning. She began going over what she knew of the human. The Pros and the Cons.

Pros:

He was strong. And skilled.

Incredibly so. And from her knowledge of humans, thanks to Marceline, and her own research, Finn was _just_ entering the prime of his life. And still had a ways to go till he reached his peak.

He had a code of honor.

If he gave his word, he'd do everything to follow through even at the cost of his life. She'd never have to worry about betrayal from the hum. Not that she ever did.

He had status.

His reputation may deter some of the less than savory characters out there.

Cons:

He was mentally unstable.

Very little happened in her walls that she didn't know about. Such as the Davey incident. Or his rare but strong bouts of depression.

He had a code of honor. 

There were some things his code wouldn't allow him to do.

His status could draw some less than savory characters.

The kind that would seek to challenge Finn and, by extension, the Candy Kingdom.

"Nope!" A voice exclaimed behind her.

The Candy Princess spun around to see nothing and frowned. Marceline became visible to the Candy Princess, having stood behind her and read her notes. The vampire grabbed the note pad from her and tossed it out the window.

"Marce-"

Marceline turned back to her friend with a scowl.

"You don't need any of that!"

"This is serious, Marceline!" Bonnie exclaimed in frustration. "I'm trying to find the flaws in taking, Finn as my champion!"

"Oh, come on!" The vampire exclaimed. "He's already your champion! Has been since the first time he saved you!"

"He's been the Hero of OOO, help-"

"You think Finn would put up with half the stuff he's dealt with from you, _for you_, if he was just being the 'Hero'?" Marceline asked with a skeptical look.

Princess Bubblegum recoiled at her friends words, feeling offended.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb Bonnie." Marceline stated with a smirk. "You know what it means."

Princess Bubblegum pondered her words carefully. Finn, knew a lot about her. He knew a lot more about her than anyone in all of OOO except for Marceline and Peppermint Butler. Well, at least those that were alive. And even then it was only because Marceline and Peppermint had been around her for centuries.

He's always been there for her. And she liked to think that she was there for him. She was the one who had his wounds healed. She was the one who helped him with complication math junk. She was the one who made sure he was fine.

"Why don't you just check up on him?" Marceline offered. "I know you've got the place bugged."

The Princess went silent as she avoided the vampire's gaze. She did have the place bugged, and many others, but to have it stated like that made her uncomfortable. Sure she was trying to stop her spying but she couldn't just break a habit like that and just trust people. Especially in such dangerous times.

There were too many enemies. Too many threats.

* * *

TREEHOUSE Camera 02: Living room

"BWAHAHAHAH!"

The laughter of Jake the Dog filled not only the room but the entire tree house, much to the Finn' displeasure.

"Are you almost done?"

"Not even close!" Jake stated.

"Just finish laughing and help me sort these letters out." Finn stated.

Jake looked at his adopted brother and shrugged. He began expanding his head until his chin touched the ground and the top of his head hit the ceiling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jake laughed, loud and hard enough to shake the room before deflating his head back to it's original size. "There, I'm done. All laughed out."

Finn sighed as he looked over the amassed collection of mail he had received.

Ever since the video got out of him asking to be Princess Bubblegum's Knight, he has received a nonstop onslaught of letters from all of the Princesses across OOO. Each with a different worded version of the same message. Sure some asked polite and diplomatically. Some begged him. Some tried to negotiate and/or bribe him. Some even demanded, with not so veiled threats, but it was all the same.

They wanted him.

They wanted Finn the Human: The Hero of OOO, to be their Knight.

"What's the problem with everyone?" BMO asked. "Can't they see Finn and Bubblegum are perfect. I ship it!"

Finn chuckled at the little machine. "Sorry BMO, but that ship sailed and sank."

BMO dawned a serious look on his face, he did not accept it. Pulling a bandanna around his head and placing eye patch on, he drew a knife that Finn had tried to hide from him. He was now BMO the pirate!

"Then I shall plunder it!" The little machine declared. With that, BMO ran through the treehouse and out the window.

"Yeah, BMO!" Jake cheered. "Go plunder that booty!"

"...That was my favorite knife." Finn stated after a moment. "I got it from those land pirates."

"So if you aren't trying to raise the S.S. Fubblegum, why are you doing this?" Jake asked.

"She's my friend and she's going through some stuff." Finn answered honestly. "I want to be there to help her. Plus, it's kind of my beef too."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum groaned again. That didn't help her at all, it actually made things harder! Why couldn't he just have his old crush on her! Or an ulterior motive! She could work with someone with a motive! He mentioned having beef as well, maybe she could work with that. He felt obligated, responsible...no, he felt responsible to help everyone.

Why was this so hard!? Why was he doing this to her, what was she to him!?

...

...

...

What was Finn to her?

Over her long rule of the candy people, Princess Bubblegum has had many protectors.

There had been many hot blooded champions over the centuries. Those eager for fame or reward. That had been the downfall of so many of them, in more ways than one. They had gotten so full of themselves that they took on challenges too big for them, a monster too fierce or a task too dangerous.

Some even fell to the most unstoppable force. Time. The Princess supposed she should have counted them as lucky, most of them got to lead full lives and some even continued on their legacy. But she didn't. In her eyes, they grew useless, unable to do what was needed.

So she had learned to rely on herself. She couldn't always trust that a hero, a protector for her people would come along, so she would _make_ her own protectors. She could even remember her first guards, the original Banana Guards. Back when they were green, both figuratively and very literally. They were, and still are, just too...simple for their roles, neither aggressive, skilled, or clever enough for their task. At least they could be made into citizens. They were innocent, naive. They needed to be protected. Just like the rest of her candy citizens, her candy children.

It was all for them.

That was when she had created her Gumball Guardians. They had been simple as well, but they were strong and followed orders. While they weren't as strong as Marceline, they could hold back against many threats. But they were also too large, uncoordinated. Little help against the smaller but equally dangerous enemies. She needed something smaller, precise.

The Princess had been so sure that she had succeeded with the Rattleball soldiers. During their time there had been a peace for the Candy Kingdom, or so she thought. While the Candy Kingdom had been safe from outside threats she had inadvertently created a threat from the inside. She had made their program for violence too high and they could have turned on her sweet citizens at any moment.

Or at least that's what she feared.

They were programmed for violence, but they were also programmed to protect the candy people. She didn't dare wait to see which programming was stronger.

Rattleballs had been the odd one out as the only one who defied her orders. Was he the one that wouldn't have given into his violent programming and attacked. Or was he the only one that would. She couldn't, nor would she take the chance. Even now she had already planned for him to revolt and his replacements. The candy filled machine guard was just the newest in a long line of protectors.

But none were like Finn. None of them had been her friend.

Her friend.

Like a bucket of ice water, it hit the candy princess in the face and shocked her to the bone. He was her friend.

When did that happen?

She could remember when they first met, she had thought he was just another adventurer that was seeking thrills. And she was right. A little young, but that only meant she could mold him. Useful to her. The crush he had on her only made it all the easier.

So she sent him on the Quest for the Enchirideon, just as she had many in the past. To see if he was up to it, useful to her. He passed.

Then he began accompanying her for her royal duties. Originally she had him along as a pseudo-protector and to do menial tasks, to get him used to such things so that he'd be ready for when she claimed him. Though, part of her would admit that she was also showing him off. The last known human in OOO was hers.

But he wasn't.

He helped all of the Princesses, all of the peasants, all of OOO. Not for the fame, not for the reward, not even for the thrills. He just did them because it was right. Yet he came back to her side.

Then there were the quests she sent him on. Things too dangerous for most others, yet he took them without hesitation like the child he was. And he did them, a few hiccups here and there but more often than not, he got the job done. So she began to rely on him.

That crush of his was strong but not strong enough for what she put him through. A party, a thanks and a kiss on the cheek. Then she'd send him away until she needed him again. They were nothing but treats for a pet but it was all Finn ever needed. And those parties, thanks and kisses became a common occurrence, nearly weekly. Things had become more lively around her with Finn's appearance. Before she knew it, those thanks and kisses had started becoming more sincere. She had even been looking forward to them.

She trusted him with tasks too dangerous for most. But not him, he took each mission head on without a care for himself.

So she had to care for him.

She healed his wounds. He wouldn't be of any use to her if he was broken, that's what she told herself. And she meant it, at first. That and she was curious of humans. Marceline and human remnants could only tell so much, but never enough. So how could she pass up a perfect specimen, maybe it would even explain why he was the way he was!

That's when she got sloppy.

She began to care _for_ him.

He rarely came to her for help, but he hardly ever went to anyone for help, so when he did she felt special. He never went to the others Princesses. Like _she_ was the hero. His hero. Those times were few and far in between. She supposed that should be a good thing, but she had to admit that she enjoyed helping him. Princess Bubblegum, Finn's Hero!

And there were times where he really needed it. He was so fragile. You could break his bones a hundred times and he'd keep coming, but he was so sensitive! Especially to those he cared for. He could fall into a bad case of depression.

Like that Davey persona of his, short lived though it was. Very little happened inside of her kingdom that she wasn't aware of. He snapped out of it when he was needed. Just another adventure to come and go. But it happened and that had her worried because it could happen again.

Never had she needed to make a contingency plan to help anyone before. She had made dozens of plans to stop potential threats, but Finn was the only person she had made plans for saving.

_I know I shouldn't have cared!_ The Princess chastised herself. So what if he got himself crippled or killed, he'd just no longer be useful to her. It would be his own fault! He was never careful, rarely thinking things through. He just acted and dealt with the challenges as they came. Eventually it would get him killed. If not, he'd die anyway and like the rest that came before, she'd move on. One of the curses of living for so long.

There would be more like him in the coming centuries. More adventurers. More heroes. But there wouldn't be, not like him. Finn the human. He was her friend.

She told him secrets. Either by her actions or directly from her own mouth. He new things about her that could devastate the entire Candy Kingdom, if not all of OOO, but he didn't. He didn't hold it over her, use it to gain anything from her. She doubted the though had even crossed his mind.

And he never questioned her. Never asked why the Lich was in her castle or why she had Billy's Gauntlet. He never asked why she had so many cameras around OOO. He just never questioned her, accepting what she told him and moving on to the next adventure.

At first she just thought that she had him wrapped tightly around her finger. When she learned that wasn't the case she thought he just didn't care or put any thought to it. Still she was wrong. Truth was, he just trusted her to do what was right.

That trust in her never strayed, and neither did he. Sure, he dated around and kissed the other Princesses. That was fine, he always came back to her when he was needed. She was never jealous, no matter what Jake said. Though...it did make her miss their time together when she was thirteen, free of responsibility, just to be with him.

But that was childish thinking! Her Kingdom needed her, she had been unfocused for too long and nearly lost her throne to Lemongrab! She needed to set her priorities straight, her candy citizens came first! She...just wished she could have dealt with their 'break up' better. A little more kindly.

Now that she thought about it, she pushed him into the arms of the other Princesses with that. Yet he came back to her, not as a rebound but as her friend. Just as he always had.

"Finally figure it out?" Marceline asked?

The Candy Princess nodded "Yes, I was just too smart to see it."

Finn Mertens: Finn the Human: Hero of OOO. Her friend.

The only human in OOO. He was raised by dogs. He defeated evil wizards. He slayed monster. He rescued princesses. He befriended the Vampire Queen. He defeated the Lich, five times. He has done so much for so many, but there was one thing that stood out for her more than any of that.

He was her friend.

He already was her champion, he always had been.

**Review! 10 please!**

**Was her thoughts too drawn out? I just wanted to emphasize their friendship, t****his is not a Finn/Bubblegum pairing but it can be. He will be her Knight and friend. Tell me if you want them as a couple.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own "Adventure Time"

I want to thank the few followers that I have for this story. I'm sad that it's not gaining the attention that I had hoped for but you that do follow give me hope. I would also appreciate some _**constructive** _criticism, please.

**Knights**

* * *

"Finn."

Taken by surprise at the sudden appearance of anybody during this moment caused the human fright. Finn could do only one thing. He squealed. The noise was loud, sharp and pretty effeminate but most of all funny. Especially coming from the one lived a life as dangerous as he did.

"Oh, hey PB." Finn spoke as if nothing happened. "What's up?"

"Why do you want to serve as my knight, Finn?"

"I've already t-"

"You told me you felt something was binding us together and leading you somewhere." PB. corrected. "I think that you are searching for something. You know that I'd just help you find it, right?"

"I know, that's why I wanted to knight for you." Finn stated. "You're...different from the other Princesses. You have...courage..."

"I don't think my paranoia counts as a brave thing, Finn."

"No, but you do act when others hide. You weren't the first Princess that I ever saved." Finn stated. "But you were the first that gave me the idea of being a knight. I was just an adventurer, moving from one thrill to the next." Finn admitted. "I had no real goal except to push myself as far as I could. I wanted to do what was right, but..." He trailed off.

"And then I came along with my silly little tasks." PB finished. "Easy to be a hero and to get your kicks."

"I don't think they're silly." Finn denied. "Everything you do is for your candy people. I've seem how far you go for them and I...I think...you'd be there for me." Finn stated. "Like when I lost my arm for the first time. You were there when everyone else wasn't and helped me deal with my issues with Marten. You were there when I needed help with finding more humans. You were there when I..." He trailed off, knowing that she understood.

PB sighed as she looked him in the eyes. "You're putting a lot of faith in me, Finn."

The hero just smiled and shrugged. "How many times have you trusted me with your life?"

"Well then Finn, please kneel."

Finn knelt down before the Princess of the Candy Kingdom.

"Do you, Finn Mertens, swear to protect me and my citizens?"

"With my life."

"Then I, Princess Bubblegum, swear to you that you shall always have a home in my kingdom. A seat and meal at my table. And a voice on my council. I dub you, Finn Mertens-Lord of the Grasslands-Hero to OOO-The Knight of the Candy Kingdom." Bubblegum stated proudly before her face dropped into a scowl. "My knight, your first order _is...to catch LSP before she posts that video_!"

"Oh Glob!" The mentioned princess cried.

Finn was up in an instant and rushing in the direction that the Princess pointed. Realizing that she had been caught, LSP began to float away as fast as she could. Which was actually pretty fast.

The former Lumpy Space Princess had been hiding out, waiting for the chance to catch the Candy Princess and newly made Candy Knight together. She was hoping to get another golden scene and she did!

"Don't let her post it!"

"It's live stream!" LSP shouted as she floated away.

That was the last of the video before the camera feed went black. It may have started without context and ended with a lot of questioned but the message was clear. People across all of OOO had seen PB take Finn as her Knight.

* * *

In Gumbaldia

"A knight!" Fern shouted as he crushed the screen. "She made him a flipping knight!"

That outburst of rage was the only warning the sentient gum had before, Fern lashed out. The gum man dropped his phone and dove to the side just as Fern's sword tore through it and the ground. The cut had been quick and deep, a clean cut that would have likely bisected Cousin Chichle.

Just like nearly everyone in OOO, Cousin Chichle had received a copy of Finn's declaration to the Candy ruler. He decided to share the news with their very own Knight. Said Knight had not taken the news well, going so far as to begin destroying anything he could. His sword cut through everything like a hot knife through butter. From the reinforced jawbreaker walls, to the steel inventions of Gumbald. Even a few of the unlucky citizens had been caught in his onslaught.

It took some kind words from Aunt Lolly and cousin Chichle to finally calm him down. If only barely as the grass golem was teeming with rage.

Fern was appointed the Knight of Gumbaldia, this was something that had sat him apart from his fleshy counterpart. Then Finn had asked to be Knight as well! Fern felt as if something personal had been stolen from him. A piece of his very identity and it was now being desecrated.

This was more than Fern could handle.

"Now, Fern." Aunt Lolly tried to sooth. "No need to lose your temper."

Usually Fern would listen to his pseudo aunt, but his anger was too high.

"It's not fair!" Fern shouted. "I should go kill him! I should cut them all down!"

"That's not how we'll proceed!" A voice commanded.

Thy turned to see Gumbald enter the remains of the room and snort in disappointment. He was less upset about the damaged room and more frustrated at his enraged asset. Fern only lowered his head in shameful obedience.

"Why did you show him the video." The candy Monarch demanded.

Cousin Chichle, keeping his casual demeanor opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by an outraged Fern.

"You knew!?" Fern demanded.

"Of course I did." The King answered. "I simply didn't tell you as it didn't suite the will of the kingdom, my will."

"You promised me revenge." Fern whispered as he began shaking in anger.

"And you'll have it." The candy man assured with a smile. "You desire to end them and throw away the memory of them forever but that simply won't do."

Gumbald motioned for Fern to follow him to an overlook that allowed them to view the entire kingdom. It was rapidly growing and already matched the centuries old Candy Kingdom mere months after its creation. It really was a magnificent sight but it only brought back flashes of the original Candy Kingdom from Fin-from Fern's memory.

"_This_ is my will!" Gumbald exclaimed as he motioned to the kingdom. "The new and better Candy Kingdom. Gumbaldia, superior to Bubblegum's silly little empire in every way! And as such, I require the superior knight. Continue to serve me and you'll get something better than simple blood." Gumbald promised. "You'll see Finn broken and on his knees at your feet as the inferior being he is. Then you can have your blood. As much of it as his human body can make."

Fern was pleased at being called superior to Finn. The promise of a defeated Finn even brought a smile to his masked face. It eased that tension that he tried pushing to the back of his mind but never seemed to be able to remove. But it wasn't enough and his anger returned once more. Even if she couldn't see it, Aunt Lolly could feel his frown.

"What's wrong dear?" Aunt Lolly asked. "You have everything Finn has and more."

"Not everything." Fern muttered.

"Hm?" The candy lady thought. "You have a home and kingdom to protect. The citizens adore you. The only thing is that Huntres-oh! Is that what you want, a girl?"

Fern's face was covered by his grass helmet, but if it wasn't they'd have noticed how he went a darker shade of green. They did notice his silence, proving that her guess was correct.

"Is that all?" Gumbald asked. "I'll make you a girlfriend an-"

The candy man was silenced by a light slap to his shoulder from Aunt Lolly. She could only shake her head at the genius of a man missing something so important.

"You can't make love." She stated.

"I'll take that challenge!" Gumbald stated as he turned towards his lab. "Love is nothing more than a simple chemical reactions and-" His muttering faded as he left their sight. "I need a lot of voles!"

"Now that he's gone." She spoke. "Tell aunt Lolly, what do you like in a girl."

* * *

**Review**

**Should I pair Finn with PB or not?**

I want to thank the few followers that I have for this story. I'm sad that it's not gaining the attention that I had hoped for but you that do follow give me hope. I would also appreciate some _**constructive** _criticism, please.


End file.
